Return to Hogwarts (A teacher's story)
by Elorra-May-Peterson
Summary: Bianca returns to Hogwart as a Charms teacher, but is also working for the ministrt of Magic to keep an eye on Harry so Voldermont doesn't do something to him, but Bianca also has a few suprises of her own.


Harry, Ron, Hermione and Elorra were making their way down towards their first lesson for their 5th year, when Elorra looks up and saw a teacher walking around "Hey! is it just me or does that teacher over there look like she is walking around in a dream or something!?" "Yeah she does look like she is walking around in a dream, wired!" replied Ron. Just as they were coming towards the new teacher, the teacher looked straight at Harry and stoped "You must be James's son" "Umm if you mean James Potter then yes I am his son" replied Harry a slightly bit confused "Your dad and I were good friends, but if you mind could you keep this our little secret, don't want the other kids thinking that your my favourite student just because I knew your dad, do you?" "Umm no I don't" "You're a good boy, now get to class or your going to be late" and with that she started walking again.  
  
Hermione stopped in her tracks, turned around and started running after the new teacher "Excuse me Miss, but what is your name?" "Oh of course, I'm Profs. Feathercloud" "Feathercloud?" "I know dumb name, I hate it too" "Umm no I wasn't thinking that I just thought that it sounded familiar" "I'm sure it does, now off to class or your going to be late" said Profs. Feathercloud as she shooed Hermione off.  
  
Profs. Feathercloud was making her way towards the teacher's staffroom when she bumped into Profs. McGonagall "Oh sorry Profs. McGonagall" "You don't have to call me that anymore Bianca" "Oh sorry Miss" "Bianca!" "Sorry I can't help it, it's.. it's.. a habit" "Oh well, where are you supposed to be at the moment anyway?" "Any were I want, I got the first lesson off" smiled Bianca "alright then. Well I must be off, I'll see you around then, Bye" "Yeah bye" replied Bianca to McGonagall who was waking away "Gee this place sure does bring back alot of memories" thought Bianca "almost to much for me to bear". As Bianca was lost in thought little did she know that she was being watched from the other side of the castle.  
  
As the days went on Bianca became more and more depressed, because everything about Hogwarts reminded Bianca of Lily and James. One day as Bianca was walking towards the staffroom, thinking about all the pranks James and the guys use to pull when she heard none other than Snape, Bianca slowed down to a stop so she could hear what he was saying "There is something familiar about that Feathercloud. I know I've heard her name before" said Snape "Well, do you think she could of came to this school at one stage" said a voice Bianca didn't recognise "No she couldn't have or I would of remembered", just at that moment Bianca felt like she was back at school and James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had just dared her to put a hex on Snape. Bianca smiled mischievously, she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Snape, then she said a spell she had not heard in a very long time, in fact she didn't even know why she this one because she was thinking of another one to put on him, but she was glad she said this one, because it was much better.  
  
"Totalis jellicimous" said Bianca and just as the hex hit Snape, Bianca leaned flat on the wall trying her best not to laugh out loud, "What the!!!!" Yelled Snape from inside the staffroom "it looks like someone has put one of Potter & co. hexes on you sir" "I know its one of their hexes you twit, but what I want to know is who put this stupid hex on me and how do I get it off" Yelled Snape, by now Bianca couldn't control her herself she accidentally let a laugh out "Who was that? Show yourself" yelled Snape  
  
"Oh why not I use to love watching him struggle so why not now" thought Bianca, so while shaking with laughter Bianca stepped out into the staffroom doorway, but before she did, for some reason she took off her high heels and handed them to some Ravenclaw girls and told them to put her shoes in her office, when Bianca was in the doorway Snape looked a little surprised "Feathercloud did you see who did this" asked Snape thinking that it was a student who had put this hex on him "Yes I did" replied Bianca still shacking with laughter "Well who was?" "Me" replied Bianca then bursting out with laughter "This is not funny" yelled Snape "Yes it is" said Bianca between giggles "No its not and undo this right now" "Yes it is and No I wont" replied Bianca.  
  
"Feathercloud! get this bloody hex of me" yelled Snape just as some students walked by, when they heard this they stoped to see what was going on "Oh all right, don't have a cow, gees. ok now what was it oh yeah, Revolus Jellycous!" said Bianca and at once Snape fell to the ground. Snape the jumped up and started running towards Bianca shouting "Your going to regret that you did the Feathercloud" "I was prepared for this" said Bianca running down the hall with students looking at her and Snape. Lucky for Bianca she was much faster than Snape and was able to get away from him with much distance.  
  
Out of habit Bianca ran out of the Castle and headed for Hagrid's cabin, on her way there she ran into Harry, Elorra, Ron and Hermione "Hey guys, Snape's on my tale don't tell him you've seen me ok" said Bianca as she ran past "Umm sure" they all said.  
  
Bianca ran right up to Hagrid's cabin and started banging on the door "Hagrid let me! please let me in quick!" shouted Bianca. Hagrid had barely opened the door when Bianca jumped inside and closed the door "You all right Bianca?" asked Hagrid "Yeah I'm alright" replied Bianca looking out the window "Oh shhhh... Hagrid, Snape is coming this way I'm going to go out the back way just as he knocks. Can you please pretended that you've just came inside from the back" asked Bianca "Yeah sure. did you do something to Snape?" "Yeah kinda" replied Bianca "Oh here he comes" whispered Bianca and started making her way towards the back door as quietly as possible "Hagrid open up" yelled Snape, Hagrid made sure that Bianca was out side when he answered the door "What can I do for you Snape?" "You know what I'm after" said Snape then looking be hide him to see a purple figure running towards the castle "Oh never mind" said Snape and started running after Bianca once again.  
  
Bianca was running back up the stairs toward the staffroom when she heard Snape come inside the school. Bianca got to the top of the stairs when she ran into Profs. McGonagall "Oh sorry Profs. McGonagall, here let me help you pick these up" said Bianca automatically "Don't call me that anymore Bianca, and don't worry I'll pick my own books up, but what I want to know is why aren't you teaching your class?" said McGonagall "I was...umm...on my way there" said Bianca "Very well, Severus why aren't you teaching your class as well" "I was just on my way there Minerva" "Yes, well go to your classes both of you" said McGonagall nearly shouting. Bianca started walking towards her classroom still giggling at the thought of Snape with the hex on him.  
  
When Bianca got to her classroom her class had already gone in and were in their seats, When she walked in the room she was still shacking with laughter and all the kids were looking at her weird like.  
  
Malfoy was the first to speak "What so funny Miss?" Bianca looked to the Slytherin side of the room "oh nothing it just something I did to Snape just before" replied Bianca still giggling then sat on her desk "Umm Miss you do know that you don't have any shoes on don't you" said Hermione "What? oh I guess your right. I guess that's what you get from running away from Snape" replied Bianca the whole room gasped "Why was he running after you Miss?" asked Elorra "Oh that easy, I put a... no I shouldn't tell you" "Why?" all the kids said even the Slytherin's "Why? because if I tell you., you'll all will get the idea to put hexes on each other" replied Bianca with a smile on her face "You put a hex on Snape didn't you Miss" said Ron "Now where did you get an idea like that... hmmm?" replied Bianca "You just told us" said Harry "Did I?" replied Bianca looking surprised "Yes I guess your right I did, but don't go telling people I told you ok" the class just nodded "Right seeing as this is my first lesson with you guys how about we get to know each other, I'll go first. My name is Bianca Feathercloud, I am 36yrs old, I came here to Hogwarts when I was younger, I have baby blue eyes that change shade depending on my mood, or so I'm told, I was dark brown which for some reason looks black, oh and I preferred if every one called me Bianca because I hate my last name". For the rest of the lesson Bianca got to know each of the students in Gryffindor and got to know a little bit about those in Slytherin.  
  
That afternoon Bianca was making her way to the grate hall for dinner when she bumped into none other than Snape "What can I do for you Snape?" said Bianca trying her best not to laugh, for Snape had big green warts sprouting all over his face and hand, he also had a tail, cat ears and whiskers "You know why I'm here Feathercloud, undo this right NOW!" said Snape partially shouting that last word "I don't know what you mean" replied Bianca trying to look innocent "Don't play innocent with me Feathercloud you did this and your going to undo it" shouted Snape "Gee this is the thanks I get for trying to help" 'What do you mean trying to help?" "All I was trying to d was bring out your inner beauty" sniffed Bianca "INNER...Inner beauty you call this inner beauty, FEATHERCLOUD GET UNDO THIS RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!" shouted Snape "All right gees you can't even take a joke, but then again you never could." smiled Bianca "REVERSUS TROCOUS!!" and in a blink of an eye Snape was back to himself "Now I'd think if I were you I'd go into the grate hall before all these students start asking questions" smiled Bianca and walked into the grate hall. Behind her she could hear Snape being flooded with questions, Bianca smiled happily to herself.  
  
Over the next few days Bianca began to realise that over the past few days, she had been the happiest she had ever been since the last time she had seen James, Lily, Remus, Jessica and her long time boyfriend Sirius Black. Bianca sat in her office thinking about the last time she had seen the gang together, they were at a restaurant celebrating Harry's first birthday, (I don't want to but I will say HIS! name) Peter (KILL, KILL THAT LITTLE RAT) had given Harry some Gobstones, still to this every day Bianca wondered how he got them, Jessica had given him a cute teddy bear, Remus had given him a little bowling set that always got a strike no matter which pin you hit, Sirius gave him a stuffed dog, and she had given him some cloths. That had been the last time she would see Lily and James alive, the last time saw Jessica and Remus, and the last time she saw her love Sirius. She was in deep thought about Sirius when she heard a knock on her door "Come in" not long after she had said this Harry walked in "What can I do for you Harry?"  
  
"Umm, I was thinking about the first day we met and you said that you knew my dad, can you please tell me what he was like?" asked Harry "Of course, not only did I know your dad Harry, I knew the whole gang" smiled Bianca "You did? can you please tell me about them?" asked Harry with excitement,  
  
"Well let me see, now your dad Harry was a very nice guy, he was always getting into trouble, always making us laugh and he wasn't afraid to tell you what he was thinking, well most of the time anyway. Now your mother on the other hand was very smart, hardly got into trouble, she was kind in sprit but you never wanted to get her mad, believe me she became very scary when she got mad, and she was always willing to lend a helping hand" said Bianca in almost one breath "Wow can you please tell me about the others as well" "Yeah, I was just getting there just hang on" laughed Bianca "Now who was I up to, oh yes Remus he got into just as much trouble as your father did, so did Sirius, you could hardly separate your father and Sirius"  
  
"Really? What about you and my mum?" asked Harry "When your mum wasn't off with your dad or fighting with him, she was all ways with me and Jessica, but the funny thing was that she never stoped talking about James not matter what mood she was in with him" laughed Bianca "Can I ask you a question" "Yeah, shoot" "Why do you always were the purple cape?" "Oh this, well you see it was given to me from my last boyfriend" replied Bianca looking sad at the thought of it, "Well thanks for your time Profs. Feathercloud" "No problem, oh and Harry call me Bianca" "Yep sure thing" replied Harry  
  
A few weeks later Bianca was walking down the hall towards her classroom when all of a sudden she collapsed. Elorra and Hermione walked around the corner just in time to see Bianca fall to the ground, as quick as they could they ran up to her to find out if she was okay.  
  
Bianca woke up to find herself in her room, while she was wondering how she got there she began to realize that there was someone was sitting beside her bed, she looked over her shoulder to find none other than her long time friend "Remus!" Bianca partially screamed "Yep it's me" smiled Remus "How are you feeling?" "Terrible" groaned Bianca "What are you doing here anyway?" "I'm here to see Dumbledor, I was on my way to see him when I ran into Elorra who was on her way to get a teacher because she saw you fall" explained Remus "Remus, remind me to thank her when I next see her. So how long are you staying for?" asked Bianca "As long as I want to" replied Remus "Umm… Remus who has been taking my classes?" "I have" smiled Remus "YOU? no offence but you were hopeless in charms, you couldn't do it at all, ok well maybe a little but, why you?" "Yeah I know but I just happened to be here when they needed someone to fill in so... I took it" grinned Remus,  
  
Remus had just began the charms lesson when Bianca walked in the door "Bianca what are you doing here?" said a very surprised Remus "I came here to make sure you don't stuff up" grinned Bianca "What? so your not teaching us Bianca?" said Ron "Yes that's right Ron I'm not teaching you, Profs. Lupin is" "Then why are you here then" said Malfoy,  
  
"Because Malfoy, I know for a fact that Profs. Lupin here, didn't do very well in charms when he went to school, and I doubt that he has gotten any better at it" replied Bianca. A few weeks later Halloween came, Bianca and Remus were walking down the halls talking about the good old days like they had been doing ever since Remus had arrived "I wonder if their going to have a ball this year?" said Remus "Umm... I don't think do. I think they would have told me and the students by now." replied Bianca "Yeah I guess your right" "Hey remember that time when you, James, Sirius and Peter swapped practically all the teachers drinks with... now what was it you replace it with?" "Umm... oh it was a potion that James and Sirius made up remember... what did it do again?" "I can't remember but it sure was funny" laughed Bianca, just then McGonagall came walking up to them "A last I found you two, all the students know this and so does the rest of the staff, there is going to be a ball this Halloween, well I must go and tell the others who don't know" and with that she walked off. 


End file.
